


Cafuné

by ExplosiveRat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Playing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveRat/pseuds/ExplosiveRat
Summary: It's been a while since they’ve  had some quality alone time, so what better way to solve that by sleeping in Fuyuhiko's lap?
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Cafuné

**Author's Note:**

> i originally started writing this so i wouldnt do anything dumb yet I still managed to pierce my own ears
> 
> anyway just take it at this point im vv tired enjoy

The two had gotten back from Hajime’s house not long ago, but currently, Fuyuhiko’s comfortably seated on the couch while skimming through a novel to see if it’s worth his time with a leg over the other, and Kazuichi’s sat on the floor cross-legged, completely engulfed in his show playing on the tv. Kazuichi yawns, and it has to be at least the third time in a few minutes. Fuyuhiko closes his book and flicks the back of Kazuichi’s head, making him turn around with a slightly annoyed expression.

“Need somethin’?” Kazuichi questioned, his annoyance quickly fading. 

”Go take a nap or somethin’, you're making me yawn. I'll record the show for you and everything.” Kazuichi considers it for a moment, before shaking his head. 

”Nah. I'm not even tired, just bored.” He turns back around and leans closer to the table with a laugh, a fist on his cheek. “I’ll try not to yawn if it bothers you that much.”

Fuyuhiko nods knowing that Kazuichi can’t see him, but it’s a habit at this point. Whenever Kazuichi would start rambling about his latest project, or anything, really, he’d always cut himself off mid-sentence and ask if he’s being annoying if Fuyuhiko didn't have any verbal input. He usually wasn't, but even if he was, Fuyuhiko would just let him get it out of his system as long as it isn't hurting anyone. At times like that or when Fuyuhiko was preoccupied, he’d just nod along and make Kazuichi feel listened to, and just like that, he nearly stopped cutting himself off entirely. 

Fuyuhiko flips to the back of the book to get the summary, but of course, it's just ratings and positive comments. He sighs, unfolds his legs while bringing his knees just about to his chest, and leans on the soft couch arm. He decides that despite the lack of a proper summary, he’ll give the novel a chance. After all, it was one of his favorite genres. Opening it to the first page, he ignores Kazuichi’s poorly hidden yawn and begins reading.

Ah, there's the summary. He'll never understand why they put reviews on the back. It's completely useless and doesn't help the reader get an idea of the plot, but whatever, he'll let it slide just this once. He begins reading the summary, only for Kazuichi to slam his head on the table, jolting him upright. 

“What the fuck?” Fuyuhiko’s eyebrows furrowed, mostly out of confusion. Kazuichi turns around and flashes a sheepish smile before he continues. “You’re gonna give yourself brain damage if you haven’t already. I’m serious, go take a nap.”

“Fine, fine.” He laughed as he stood up and sat on the couch with a smirk. Turning the volume down, he delicately places his head onto Fuyuhiko’s lap, much to his surprise. 

”The hell are you doin’? I said go take a nap, stupid.” Despite his tone, his perpetually pink cheeks grew a shade darker. Kazuichi laughed, not even bothering to turn around.

”I am! Shaddap and let me do my thing.” Kazuichi adjusts his position for a moment, but it’s not long before one of his hands goes off the couch and the other under his head as he closes his eyes.

Usually, Fuyuhiko would shove him off the second he tried that and tell him to get in bed, but truthfully, he had nothing important to do. Sure, he was about to read, but they hadn’t had any quality alone time for a while now. He decides that this is more important, and lays his legs flat against the cushion so Kazuichi wouldn’t wake up with a crick in his neck. Of course, he’d still read, but there’s no harm in letting Kazuichi sleep on his lap if he’s not busy.

Opening the book yet again, he finally begins to read. He seems to get sucked into the novel fairly quickly, losing track of time almost immediately. The pressure on his legs was almost comforting, but it would be much better if Kazuichi weren’t drooling on him. Fuyuhiko couldn’t tell if he is now, but he’s definitely going to start soon knowing him. Recalling the times he’d woken up before Kazuichi and saw a puddle of drool steadily forming on the pillow, he couldn’t help but let a small chuckle out. 

Quickly remembering that Kazuichi was still trying to sleep, he mutters a string of curses and moves the book out of the way to check his breathing. Kazuichi’s mouth was open slightly, and what do you know, a thin line of spit was slowly making its way down the side of his face. His breathing was slow and steady with his eyes screwed shut, so nothing out of the ordinary. Satisfied with the fact that he didn’t disturb Kazuichi’s sleep, he brings his book closer to his face as he lays a hand on Kazuichi’s hair and is pleasantly surprised by the texture. 

It’s much, _much_ softer then he remembered. It’s far from silky, but it’s comforting nonetheless. Maybe it’s from the fact that Kazuichi actually showered today or just hadn’t let his sweat practically marinate in his hair yet, but he drags his fingers through his hair gently as he continues reading, albeit slower than before. He does his best to multitask, but truthfully, it’s hard to focus when the boy you love is sound asleep in your lap, letting you play with his hair softly. Fuyuhiko sighs while he contemplates the two options, and decides to put the book onto the couch arm and redirects his full attention to Kazuichi.

Carefully, he begins to twirl a lock of hair between his fingers, fully immersed in the almost unknown texture. He’d felt soft hair tons of times before, somewhat including his own, but something about it now just made his heartbeat increase and made it all feel so different. A tender smile wormed its way onto his face as he began brushing Kazuchi’s hair with his hands going lock by lock, while stopping every so often to avoid a knot. His eyes wandered to the beanie still atop of Kazuichi’s head, and he slowly but surely began sliding it off, making sure along the way that he hadn’t yanked his hair by accident. He holds the beanie in his hands for a while, simply focusing on the luminescent white clip attached to the rim. Shaking his head, he flings the hat onto the table but misses by an inch, leaving it on the hardwood floor by the couch. Completely ignoring the hat, he continues admiring Kazuichi’s hair while tenderly running his fingers through it, his smile only growing stronger despite how much he tried to hold it back. 

He continues brushing Kazuichi’s hair while he thinks, and it’s not long before he remembers that Kazuichi likes his head getting scratched. Sure, it’s weird, but Fuyuhiko doesn’t bother to linger on it and softly scritches the top of his head, ruffling his hair up slightly. He absentmindedly continues scratching as he reaches for the book since he figures that he can multitask, but it wasn’t long before he got interrupted by a snicker, presumably from Kazuichi. 

Hold on, a snicker? 

He lowers his book and peeks over Kazuichi’s mess of bright pink hair, hoping he didn’t wake him up. Honestly, the last thing he’d want to deal now with is a tired, whiny Kazuichi. Pausing his breaths, he simply observes Kazuichi’s breathing pattern for a moment, and it all seems normal. Kazuichi’s eyes are shut, yet not screwed tight, and his breathing is slow and steady. Fuyuhiko, however, still wasn’t convinced. He thinks for a moment, before recalling that he read about something that could help you determine whether or not someone was fake sleeping. Something about how if someone was faking and you drop their hand on their face, they'll move it to avoid hitting themselves? Yeah, that seems about right. At this point it doesn’t matter since Fuyuhiko grips Kazuichi’s wrist and drops it onto his face, and what would you know, Kazuichi moves his hand away. 

“Godammit, quit faking, you twat.” Kazuichi failed to stifle a laugh as Fuyuhiko flicked his forehead. “Hey, dickwad!” Kazuichi finally opened his eyes as he sat up with a laugh.

“Okay, fine, fine!” He snatched his beanie off the floor and slid it back onto his head before continuing. “What, is it wrong that I wanna sleep in your lap? Besides, you seemed to like it!” The second that sentence left his mouth, Fuyuhiko stood up and whacked him with one of the pillows that lay off to the side, ruining his hair even more.

“S-shut up! The hell do you even mean, you idiot?!” 

“I’m not that braindead! You even stopped reading so you could play with my hair!” Kazuichi’s toothy smile stretched to his ears as Fuyuhiko bit his cheeks to keep his mostly concealed. Fuyuhiko moved to whack him again, only for Kazuichi to yank the pillow out of his hands and continue. “You can keep playin’ with it if you want, y’know.” 

If you asked Fuyuhiko about what he said in response, he’d most likely tell you that he took the pillow back and whacked him with it anyway, even though in reality that couldn’t be further from the truth. Perhaps he thought about doing that, but the idea of getting his hands back into Kazuichi’s pink mane proved to be far too enticing. 

“No! Go get into bed already, you…” His voice trailed off as he considered it, his mouth slightly agape and eyebrows furrowed. Kazuichi tilted his head towards him, his smile still as evident as always. Fuyuhiko crossed his arms and turned his head away, cheeks slightly redder than usual.

“Fine. Just don’t fuckin’ drool on me again.” 

Fuyuhiko was the first to reclaim his spot on the couch, but Kazuichi followed suit not long after he pumped his fist. The moment Fuyuhiko was comfortable, Kazuichi plopped his head right back onto his lap and slid his hat off for easy access to his hair. Taking a moment to get comfortable as well, he replied with a snicker slowly making its way into every word he spoke.

“Ehehe, thanks, man! Y’know, if you like my hair so much you can just ask to cop a feel whenever.” 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Fuyuhiko gave Kazuichi a noogie, digging his knuckles into his head. “Eat shit, you dud.” Kazuichi gave a hearty laugh as Fuyuhiko ran a hand through his hair in a poor attempt to tame it as Kazuichi replied, the euphoria clear in his voice.

“Whatever, freckles.”


End file.
